


Noogies, Not Hugs

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Noogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick doesn’t do hugs, but he does do noogies, to Len’s amusement.





	Noogies, Not Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> Thette prompted this, and Soph and Slicey got the creative juices flowing.

Mick had cooked up some bacon and eggs, and Len was actually letting him eat some bacon for once instead of filching them all.  Len’s hands weren’t anywhere near his plate, actually; they were around a mug of coffee.  It was a perfect, peaceful breakfast between partners who were pleasantly surprised to be joined by Ray Palmer.

Ray and Mick had managed to do some science together: chemistry.  Cuz Haircut was fuckin’ hot, and Snart was fuckin’ dead.  He’d chatter on and on for hours and let Mick listen without fussing that Mick wasn’t talking enough.  He was even cool with Mick fussing over Snart when they found him chewed up and spat out in New York after the Oculus.

Ray was easy enough to be fuck-buddies with, but he loved hugs.  Mick didn’t think Ray got enough as a kid; his parents didn’t come across as the touchy-feely type, especially not touchy-feely enough for Haircut.  Receiving hugs made Mick’s skin crawl, and although he could give hugs just fine, he didn’t give anywhere near enough hugs for Ray.

So Ray was givin’ a spiel about all the new elements that Grey-type people had named recently.  Mick had finished his meal in the meantime and didn’t have much to do with his hands.  He wasn’t feeling twitchy enough to play with his lighter, and he wasn’t feeling horny enough to play with his _lighter_.  So his eyes got to wandering and locked onto that hair all perfectly coiffed for nine o’fuck in the morning.

Ray yelped when Mick noogied him.  Len’s head quirked at them.  Ray was panting and Mick was chuckling when Mick released him.

“What… what was that for?” Ray asked.

Mick shrugged as he drank the rest of his coffee, “Your hair was pretty.  Wanted to make at least one part of you dirty like the rest of us.”

“We’ve had sex! Multiple times!”

“And yet you’re still as pure as a fuckin’ puppy.”

“I am not!”

“Ya pout like one too,” Mick give him another noogie.  Mick kept Ray in a headlock while he looked at Len. “What are you laughin’ at?”

“You’re both puppies,” Len closed his eyes and smiled behind his own mug.

“Hopin’ we’ll bite you, Snart?”

Len’s eyes leaped open before he narrowed them ever so slightly.

“Did you choke, Leonard?  Do we need to bring you to the med bay?”

“Nah, he’s into that,” Mick said.

Len blinked, slowly opening his eyes once more, “I was going to ask if that was a promise.” He grabbed his mug and plate, set them in the future dishwasher, and prowled out of the room. “But I guess Mick just wants to tease today.”

“Well, we can’t exactly go doggy style in the cafeteria, ya fuckwit,” Mick dragged Ray with him, but Ray was happily dragged—couldn’t resist Mick’s muscles.

Len turned towards the crew quarters, “Our place or Ray’s?”

“Thought our place was Ray’s place.”

“Wait, it is???” Ray asked.

“‘Lways thought it was,” Mick shrugged.

Len looked at Ray.  Mick worried that maybe Len was—cluelessly—thinking of him as his competition, but Len banished those worries quick, “It’s yours if you can stand Mick’s clothes everywhere.”

“Oh, I’m sure my brother was worse,” Ray grinned, grounded by Mick’s hand at the back of his neck.

“I can guarantee your brother lives like Danny Tanner compared to Mick.”

“Har, har, Snart,” Mick rolled his eyes and clamped his free hand on the back of Len’s neck. “Thanks for reminding me to fuck your brains to mush.”

“I’ll love to see you try.”

Mick vowed that Len would do a lot more than _see_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
